Albertosaurus
|-|Albertosaurus = 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = 200 DNA |available = Yes |tradeable = No |baby_health = 220 |juvenile_health = 502 |adult_health = 942 |elder_health = 1320 |baby_damage = 29 |juvenile_damage = 66 |adult_damage = 124 |elder_damage = 174 |baby_speed = 27 / 32 |juvenile_speed = 22 / 25 |adult_speed = 18 / 20 |defense = 10 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = Albertosaurus lived during the early Creataceous period |height = 9 FT |length = 27 FT |weight = 6000 LBS|growth = 0.6}} Albertosaurus '''(Albert-oh-soar-uhs) (Alberta lizard) is a genus of tyrannosaurid theropod dinosaur that lived in western North America during the Late Cretaceous Period, about 70 million years ago. It is a brown dinosaur with a slim coat of feathers much like the T.rex. Unlike the T.rex it is slimmer, weaker, yet faster. Model made by koekjeszijnlekker. In game, Albertosaurus are a not much of a common sight but are not a rare sight either. The remodel has brought up its popularity. This dinosaur has good stats for its size, and when used correctly it can easily bring down dinosaurs like Baryonyx, Carnotaurus, and even Allosaurus. Most Albertosaurus who are alone tend to be skittish around stronger dinosaurs like Barosaurus and Albino Terrors. However, sometimes numerous Albertosaurus can be very lethal. Just two Albertosaurus are enough to bring down most apexes when used right. Advanced Stats Board✓© '''Max hunger:180 Time before elder:28 minutes Speed:18 Sprinting Speed:22 DPS:64 Bleed damage:1 Attack rate:1,5 DNA per day after 24 days:15 Counter with:Giganotosaurus Trivia *Many players believe the Albertosaurus is an edited Tyrannosaurus skin. It does indeed look similar to the Tyrannosaurus model version 3, however it was independently created. It is also more slender as an adult. ** There are some players that suffer a glitch that allows them to be able to select Classic Skins and Game-pass skins without actually having owned or bought the game-pass, but they sadly cannot play as it when they spawn in. ** The amount of feathers on the model is inaccurate to what we know about North American tyrannosaurs. *The Albertosaurus also has a few osteoderms on its snout that the Tyrannosaurus does not. *In real life, among the Albertosaurus's menu were most likely Centrosaurus and hadrosaurs of its time period such as Saurolophus and Parksosaurus. |-|Classic Albertosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=200 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=32 192 |oxygen=10 |desc= |height=20 FT |length=50 FT |weight=13600 LBS |made_by=Mystery_Block}} Albertosaurus is a genus of tyrannosaurid theropod dinosaur that lived in western North America during the Late Cretaceous Period, about 70 million years ago. It is a dark brown dinosaur with a brown colored mouth, with white teeth, and has white claws on each foot. Like most other classic models, it is very blocky and the body is only one color. Trivia *Model made by Mystery_Block |-|Totem Terror Albertosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=5,000 DNA (Limited) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=32 192 |oxygen=10 |desc= |height=20 FT |length=50 FT |weight=13600 LBS}} A limited event skin released during the art contest event. It won second place winner of the art contest in the Spring/Summer of 2017. The dinosaur somewhat resembles a type of voodoo symbol. It is holding a wooden club with red bands and diamond patterns that is slams on the ground, with it's AOE attack. Design The Totem Terror Albertosaurus features a very chaotic design. It is brown in body color, with white feet, white claws, white bands on its tail, and white antlers/tree branches/fog. It has brown eyes, with a red beaded necklace, and black locks with rad braids. It also has a red beaded belt around its body, with other tools like a white strap with black items with a tattooed body and white banded arms. It holds a wooden club with red patterns on it as its weapon to attack. Trivia *Designed by AngelArisen. *Model by servez_2build. *The one of two dinosaurs with a held weapon, the second being a Adminsaur named ‘Mad Al’, who is an Allosaurus carrying a shotgun. Category:Carnivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Skins That Won Art Contests Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Saurischians